18 años
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Bura había planeado ese día durante años, pero al final, resultó que convertirse en una mujer era mucho más que tomar decisiones, era ver más allá, era madurar y hacer lo correcto. Triángulo amoroso ¿o cuadrado? XD


**Disclaimer: los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen. Sin embargo esta historia es completamente mía.**

 **Ya que a la talentosa Sophie Brief le ha empezado a agarrar el gusto por los triángulos amorosos, me encantaría saber qué opina de este. Así que este oneshot va dedicado a ella, y porque me ha parecido una persona muy dulce y maravillosa.**

 **A tí, linda Sophie, espero que este escrito merezca tu atención.**

La 1:58 pm, marcaba un reloj en algún lugar de la Corporación Cápsula.

—¡¿Qué haces entrando sin permiso?! —le espetó Milk. —¡Estamos en un momento difícil!

Wiss pareció no darle importancia a las quejas de la mujer de Son Gokú, en cambio, estaba concentrado en el gran y abultado vientre de la científica.

La manecilla más larga alcanzó el minuto 59.

— _Ya está listo._ —pensó el ángel.

Puso su cetro delante de Bulma, muy cerca de la vida que llevaba dentro. A continuación una luz resplanceciente emergió. Wiss empezó a murmurar palabras ininteligibles de algún idioma extraño que los presentes desconocían...

Las 2:00 pm

Y de un momento a otro, la de cabellos celestes sintió que su pequeña ya no estaba dentro de ella, para luego confirmarlo cuando ya la tenía en sus brazos.

Ese había sido el segundo día más dichoso de toda su vida.

.

.

En tiempos de paz, los cuales reemplazaron a aquellos en los cuales las amenazas a la Tierra y el universo eran practicamente normales, Gokú se empezó a tomar las cosas con más calma. No que dejara de entrenar ¡eso jamás! solo que se lo estaba tomando con más despreocupación de la normal, y con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que disfrutar un tiempo en familia también podía ser emocionante de vez en cuando, como por ejemplo, ese mismo momento que compartía con dos pequeñas verdaderamente encantadoras: las hijas de dos de sus mejores amigos: Bura y Marron.

Ahí estaba él, contando una de las historias de cuando vivía con su abuelito Son Gohan, historias de su infancia que lo hizo sentir nostalgico, que extrañaba con devoción, y que guardaba con mucho cariño.

—¿Y luego que pasó, tío Gokú? —preguntó curiosa la menor de los Brief, quien estaba sentada del lado derecho del mayor.

—Sí, sí, tío Gokú, ¿luego qué pasó? —lo instó Marron que estaba sentada del lado izquierdo de Gokú, impaciente.

—Tenía seis años. —continuó su relato el sayajín. —Ver a aquel dinosaurio me asustó un poco. Estaba a punto de comerme, pero mi abuelito llegó a tiempo y logró espantar a la criatura con un par de movimientos. —finalizó.

—¡Seis años igual que yo! —exclamó emocionada la hija de Bulma.

Él rió divertido.

—Así es pequeña. —dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de manera paternal.

Vegeta estaba en un rincón de la sala de juegos, mirando a su eterno rival con su típico semblante. Simplemente estaba ahí, observando a su princesa, y que el idiota de Kakaroto no la descuidara y ella se pudiera lástimar, y de paso también vigilaba a la hija del cabeza de bola de billar que estaba hablando de algunos asuntos con su esposa y 18 en la sala de huéspedes.

—Tío Gokú, ¡eso fue increíble! —declaró Marron.

La rubia de 10 años amplió más la sonrisa que ya venía mostrando cuando sintió la otra mano del de cabellos alborotados acariciar su cabeza al igual que a su mejor amiga.

La menor de los presentes finalmente se disparó a los brazos de su querido tío y se se mantuvo aferrada a él durante mucho tiempo. Eso era algo normal en las dos niñas. Ellas le habían tomado mucho cariño a aquel guerrero que casi siempre las visitaba para contarles algunas aventuras de cuando tenía la edad de las menores.

Gokú correspondió el abrazo gustoso. Marron también estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Sintió algo diferente en su mejor amiga al darle aquel abrazo lleno de ternura al tio Gokú, sin embargo, no supo discernir qué era. ¿Sería su imaginación? No lo sabía. Simplemente se quedó mirando a la menor con ojos desconcertados. Luego vino aquellas palabras, aquellas que la dejaron perpleja:

—Tío Gokú —habló la princesita luego de largo rato, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con cierto carmesí impregnado en sus cachetes—, ¿cuando sea grande te casarás conmigo?

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla.

Gokú solo parpadeó un par de veces. Luego río divertido.

—Bura, casarse no es lo que piensas. Es algo más complejo que eso. Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás. —declaró él.

La pequeña batió sus largas pestañas confundida.

Por otro lado, un gran tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho del príncipe de los sayajíns. ¿Qué se creía ese ser de clase baja, qué su princesa era una idiota como él de creer que casarse significaba comer? ¡Cuánta insolencia! A pesar de los escasos seis años de su hija, Bura era muchisimo más inteligente de lo que el imbécil de Kakaroto podía haber sido a los 18 años.

Durante los relatos que contó Gokú el resto del día, Marron se quedó en silencio.

.

.

El reloj de pared marcaban la 1:21pm.

Salió de la ducha y miró en hermoso vestido que había mandado a diseñar con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó emocionada.

Secó sus suaves y sedosos cabellos celestes con el secador de su madre. El suyo se había roto.

Bura Brief siempre estaba arreglada, aunque eso nunca le hizo falta. Sin embargo, esa ocasión era especial: cumplía 18 años. Así es. El día tan esperado había llegado, aquel que había deseado que llegara desde que era una niña.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Aquí estoy! —se anunció con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Marron! —le sonrió la de cabellos celestes. —Solo me falta ponerme el vestido. ¿Qué te parece? —señaló la delicada prenda sobre su cama.

—Es perfecto. —aseguró.

En realidad Marron no era fanática de la ropa o el maquillaje, pero tenía que admitir que todo lo que usaba su mejor amiga era fabuloso.

—Te regalaré un vestido para tu cumpleaños. —anunció la de ojos celestes mientras se ponía el vestido.

—Ya sabes que prefiero que me regales un buen libro.

—Hecho. Pero el vestido también te lo regalaré.

La rubia río, Bura siempre era así.

—¿Y de qué querías hablarme?

—¿Cómo me queda? —quiso saber, mientras se miraba en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Acaso existe algo que te quede mal?

—Tienes razón. —río. —Es que estoy algo nerviosa. Este día tiene que ser realmente especial.

—¿Puedes aclararme ese misterio? Vienes hablando de este día desde que tenías 6 y yo 10, pero nunca has querido revelarme el por qué, o sea, hoy te conviertes en una mujer, pero estoy segura que hay más que eso.

—Tan suspicaz como siempre.

—Exacto. —afirmó con suficiencia.

—Antes que nada, ¿sabes si el tío Gok... digo si Gokú ha venido ya? —se corrigió de repente.

Marron alzó una ceja. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—El tío Gokú aún no ha llegado —declaró. —, pero mi padre dijo que no tardaría en venir.

—Bien, entonces tenemos tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

Por alguna razón la rubia tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Bien, ya que ahora es cuando le diré a Gokú lo que—

—Es nuestro tío, ¿recuerdas? —la interrumpió con cierto matiz serio en su voz. No le estaba gustando nada aquello.

—No lo es. Y tú lo sabes.

—Pero es como si lo fuera.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente te has puesto así?

—¿Así como?

—No te hagas. Te conozco muy bien. Estás molesta, o tal vez... ¿enojada?

¿Era eso? ¿Su mejor amiga estaba enojada? pero... ¿por qué? No había razón aparente. A menos...

—Oh, ya veo. Así que te has dado cuenta sola sin que te lo terminara de decir. No me sorprende demasiado. Después de todo tú eres mi mejor amiga. Tarde o temprano lo ibas a adivinar.

Al parecer eso no era del todo cierto; Marron había creído que aquella etapa en su mejor amiga había pasado mucho tiempo atrás. Y en ningún momento se dio cuenta que _aquello_ seguía latente en Bura, es decir, los patrones de comportamiento en la menor solo habían cambiado un poco de acuerdo a su edad, pero en general siempre había sido así. Marron creyó que era normal.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Bura simplemente había estado esperando por ese día para dar el gran paso.

—Tiene esposa. —manifestó de repente Marron.

Bura sintió que su pecho se oprimía.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —levantó la voz.

—¿Cómo que qué? —la miró estupefacta. Era imposible que no pudiera ver lo evidente, lo inmoral en aquello que planeaba hacer.

—Esa mujer no lo quiere. Siempre lo está regañando y tratandolo mal. ¡No lo merece! ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste!

La 1:47 pm.

—Eso era antes. No tenemos porqué opinar de su matrimonio. No nos concierne. —alegó la rubia.

—¡A mí sí! —levantó la voz.

—No es así. —trató de hacerla entender. —Lo que sea que quieres hacer hoy es una locura.

—No lo es. Llevo planenadolo por muchos años.

—¡Madura ya, Bura! ¡Es imposible!

Eso le partió el alma. Si su amiga de la infancia no podía entenderla, ¿entonces quién?

—Creí que podrías comprenderme. —declaró con pesar.

Marron la miró compadeciente. Había sido muy dura con ella.

—Te entiendo, Bura. —suavizó su voz. —Creeme que lo hago... —dijo apretando sus manos en un puño —, pero entiende que lo que quieres no puede ser. El tío Gokú ama a Milk. ¿No lo ves? Por algo han estado tantos años juntos.

—Eso no es verdad... —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Gokú le tiene miedo a Milk por eso está con ella. Ni siquiera se casó con ella por amor. Fue simplemente un error.

—Puede ser, pero estoy segura que luego se convirtió en otra cosa. Opino... —hizo un pequeño silencio. De pronto su mirada fue cubierta por su fleco rubio. —Opino que solo la señora Milk es la mujer indicada para el tío Gokú.

Marron temblaba. Bura la miró confundida y con una gran angustía que le devoraba las entrañas.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

La mayor subió su mirada y la miró incrédula. ¿Por qué no podía entender sus palabras?

—Bura... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Voces se escucharon no muy lejos de la habitación de la cumpleañera, voces que anunciaban visitas. Y una de ellas era...

La 1:54 pm.

La voz de Marron quedó suspendida en el aire. De nada servían sus palabras. Bura estaba decidida a hacerlo.

La menor se retocó el maquillaje y peinó sus cabellos por última vez frente al espejo. Lo que haría sería pedirle a Gokú que la acompañara al jardín donde no había nadie y ahí efectuaría su plan.

La rubia miraba a la menor con impotencia. No sabía cómo detenerla. Sabía que habría consecuencias muy graves.

—No lo hagas... —le imploró.

Bura la ignoró y siguió en lo suyo.

La 1:57 pm.

Sin más, dejó la habitación y fue hacia la sala de huespedes donde había escuchado la voz de aquel sayajín que siempre la había embelezado.

Marron quedó sola. Sus ojos clavados al piso en alguna especie de trance que parecía absorverla hasta los abismos más profundos del universo.

No podía hacer nada por su mejor amiga.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa. Incluso los tacones de los cuales con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a usar le parecían lo más letal del mundo. ¿Acaso la gravedad se había incrementado? ¿Y qué diablos ocurría con su estómago? No era momento de devolver el almuerzo que había tenido antes de tomar su ducha.

La 1:58pm.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes a medida que caminaba, pero solo le importaba una. Al llegar hacia donde se encontraba el sayajín, presencio una discusión —una de muchas—. Le dio tanto coraje que estuvo apunto de intervenir. No obstante, algo la detuvo.

La 1:59 pm.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era? Y no se refería al hecho de que Milk le gritara a Gokú mientras lo amenazaba con una sartén en la mano para que se pusiera el traje que le había comprado para esa ocasión en especial, sino otra cosa. Algo que Bura estaba en proceso de entender, algo que se reflejaba en los ojos de aquella pareja de casados, algo que arrolló sus sentidos de manera inexorable.

Y entonces...

Las 2:00 pm.

lo comprendió.

—Así que eso era... —musitó la cumpleañera.

Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer de los fanales celestes de la ya mujer. Pero todos —Bulma, Gohan, Videl y Pan—, estaban demasiado pendientes de la riña de Milk hacia Gokú como para notarlo. Excepto el principe sayajín. Él, desde un rincón apartado como acostumbraba, miraba a su princesa, pero esta vez su semblante no era el mismo de siempre, esta vez era diferente. No era serio y duro. Era compadeciente y pesaroso, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que él sabía que aquel día llegaría, porque Vegeta conocía a su hija. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo comprendería. Y así fue. Por eso, esas lágrimas que su princesa expresaba eran totalmente justificadas, totalmente necesarias para empezar el proceso de sanación de su alma.

—¿Quién iba a decir... qué tú serías mi primer corazón roto... —su pecho dolía demasiado. —tío Gokú...? —susurró ella con una sonrisa atribulada.

Una mano fraternal se posó sobre el hombro derecho de la cumplañera. Ella se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su mejor amiga, quien la miraba con una sonrisa que trataba de reconfortarla.

Más lágrimas vinieron a ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Marron con fuerza y continuar desahogandose.

Ella también quería llorar, pero no tenía ese derecho, ella ya había llorado en su momento, cuando a sus pasados 18 años también había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo que su mejor amiga en esos momentos, pero aquel día no tuvo el valor, porque ella había visto lo mismo que Bura veía ahora que ya era una mujer.

Así es.

Ella ya había sufrido su primer corazón roto. Y había sido suficiente.

La riña seguía siendo un espectaculo para los presentes. Aún ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta que a unos pocos metros la cumpleañera sufría en brazos de su mejor amiga. Y así estaba bien. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Algún día todo quedaría tan solo como la cicatriz de una vieja herida.

Marron miró a Gokú, tan solo para asegurarse de que Bura haya visto lo mismo que ella en su momento, y vaya que así era. Lo que veía era amor y ternura, y del más puro e inocente que jamás vería.

El tío Gokú y Milk se amaban, aunque no lo demostraran con acciones normales de una pareja enamorada así era. Y eso se podía reflejar perfectamente en los ojos de ambos. Milk siempre se enojaba con Gokú y lo regañaba o lo golpeaba, y él siempre se sometía a ella. Así eran ellos. Esa era la forma que habían adoptado para amarse.

—Felicidades, Bura. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Fin.

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Sophie, que en poquito tiempo me has deslumbrado no solo como ficker sino con tu efusividad y dulzura. De nuevo, gracias por darle oportunidad a lo que escribo. Me sentí muy feliz.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme! X3**

 **Muchisimas gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
